


Gone with the Wind

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Unrequited Love, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: It must've been the wind.





	Gone with the Wind

They say seven years of friendship builds a friendship which lasts a lifetime, but they don’t say anything about romance.

Yoo Kihyun and Shin Hoseok have known one another since they could hardly walk straight and cried about stupid things like eating one another’s toys (though that was more a thing that Hoseok did——Kihyun still hasn’t forgiven him for the one time that Hoseok swallowed his favourite and prettiest marble, when they were both five years old). They grew up together and their parents were the best of friends——they’ve known one another since forever and Kihyun is _sure_ that their friendship would last a lifetime, maybe even two. But, if it didn’t last two lifetimes, then Kihyun is pretty sure that the Kihyun in the next life would miss Hoseok just as much.

Yoo Kihyun isn’t sure when he fell for his best friend, but he’s terribly in love with him.

He’s in love with the way Hoseok’s eyes crinkle a little when he smiles a little too wide. He’s in love with the way that Hoseok holds him when they watch horror movies and he’s scared; in love with the sound of Hoseok’s laugh——loud and contagious; in love with the way soft features never seem to dim. He both loves and hates the way Hoseok makes his heart skip several beats when he looks at him and laughs.

He’s in love with Shin Hoseok, because how could he not fall for someone so divine?

There are moments when Kihyun thinks that he _knows_ when he fell for Hoseok, but then other times, he’s thinking that it’s another time——thinking back has him reeling in his own thoughts, because he’s been in love with this man for the longest time. He isn’t quite sure how he copes with seeing his best friend every single day without saying anything about his feelings.

If he really could trace it back, then maybe he could pinpoint falling in love with Shin Hoseok as a time in freshman year of high school, when he’d been crying from missing his parents (because they thought it was a good idea to send him off to a boarding school with Hoseok) and Hoseok dragged him to the back of campus to comfort him and show him the star studded sky.

He still remembers Hoseok telling him: _‘as long as you’re under the same star, you’re not far from one another!’_

Hoseok is cheesy and everything that he never thought he would ever fall for, but he’s has and he doesn’t think he’d have it any other way. Because, if it isn’t Hoseok, then there’s no one else he’d want.

 

 

 

It’s a cold November afternoon and the sun is shining brightly outside——it’s Kihyun’s birthday. His phone has been going off all morning with excited messages wishing him a _happy twenty-first birthday!_ , but he’s waiting for Hoseok’s message. Hoseok does a thing where he sends him a huge paragraph every single year about how amazing he is and how he’s grateful that Kihyun’s his best friend.

It’s the one day of the year that Kihyun lets himself slip into a daydream about what it would be like if he was more than just Hoseok’s best friend. It makes his chest warm and it feels like an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. He likes the feeling almost as much as he likes Hoseok.

Today, Hoseok is working late and Kihyun knows to be patient, because there are more priorities in Hoseok’s life than just him. He just prays that the older man didn’t forget about his birthday——but, of course, Kihyun knows the date is coloured in bright orange on Hoseok’s calendar; every single year marked until 2076 (just because that’s when the ink in Hoseok’s highlighter ran out).

When his phone vibrates though, he’s looking for a text from Hoseok, even though he knows that Hoseok isn’t off work for another two hours. Surprisingly, it _is_ from Hoseok.

_Hi there, favourite person in the whole world,_ it reads, _Holy shit, you’re twenty-one. This means I can actually drag you to America and throw you in a nightclub or something. Sounds fun, doesn’t it? You need a boyfriend, or girlfriend. We’ve been friends for over fifteen years and I still don’t know what you like. You’ve been practically single all your life. I don’t get it, you’re literally perfect. Have you just not found ‘the one’? Are you like that, Kihyun? I swear to God, don’t be like that. That’s so cliché, my best friend did not just walk out of a sappy romantic comedy. I don’t think I’d be proud to have a best friend like that, but as always: I’m so glad you’re my best friend and I’m glad you haven’t given up on my dumb ass yet. Happy birthday! Have a good one._

_Love you (no homo, full bisexual), Hoseok._

The younger man rolled his eyes at Hoseok’s outro to his text, because it’s _such_ a Hoseok thing to say, but he has to think a little too much about it and hope that Hoseok’s actually interested. Kihyun’s blushing at all the compliments, because it’s so sweet——he doesn’t know how Hoseok doesn’t see what he feels for him, though.

Kihyun texts him back tentatively, _Thanks, you’re the best!_ and as an afterthought, he types up a text and sends it before he can change quickly his mind, _I actually like someone right now. I bought chocolate and stuff because I want to confess to them, what do you think?_

_That’s cute. Anyone would be lucky to have you!_ Hoseok texted back and Kihyun’s heart skips a beat. _Do it!_

His fingers slide across the screen, _When are you coming home from work?_

He hopes it isn't too obvious, but he thinks it's about time to finally confess his feelings to his best friend. Hoseok hasn't always been the brightest when it came to these things, especially considering the past years in which Kihyun's obviousness bore no fruit.

Because imagine confessing to your best friend and having him feel the same way——imagine being in love with your best friend and it isn’t unrequited. Imagine being in love with your best friend and having it be as easy as the movies say it is. Kihyun would give anything for it to be that easy.

So, his heart races in his chest as he waits for a response from Hoseok.

_In like ten minutes, do you want to meet up for coffee in like an hour and a half? My treat because this is my broke ass attempt at wishing you a happy birthday?_

Kihyun smiled to himself, _Sounds great._

 

 

 

It's been roughly forty-five minutes since Hoseok has gotten home, according to the time that he had been provided. Kihyun is awkwardly loitering on Hoseok's doorstep, the older man's favourite candies in his hand and his heart lodged somewhere in his throat and he's _so nervous._

He doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous for anything in his life——not even that one presentation that he spent hours practicing in the tenth grade and he forgot every single word as soon as he stepped up to the front of the classroom (but then again, Hoseok cheered him on from in the middle of the classroom with a quick thumbs up).

_But, how bad can it be?_

Just as he rings the doorbell, his phone vibrates with a text and his eyes move to it quickly. It's from Hoseok.

_I was thinking about what you said about confessing to people. You worked up the courage to confess to your crush, so I was thinking about asking that cute guy from our chemistry class out. What do you think?_

There's the sound of rustling at the door and Kihyun feels his heart drop and his blood run cold.

He drops the box and runs.

 

 

 

Kihyun answers the text when he's a block away and breathless. He leans against a wall with a heavy heart and sighs softly, typing out a quick text with shaky fingers, _Yeah, you guys would be cute._

It's the only time he lies to Hoseok.

He heads home, silently and hopes Hoseok doesn't text him back.

 

 

 

Later, when they meet up for coffee, Kihyun can’t meet Hoseok’s eyes because if he does, then maybe his heart would race in his chest and he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from confessing everything he felt. Kihyun kept his eyes downcast as he’s taking a sip from his drink. Hoseok is telling a story, but Kihyun isn’t really listening.

“——and then I heard a knock on my door,” Hoseok was saying. “But, when I opened the door, no one was there. But, there was a box of chocolates on the floor. Isn't that weird?”

Kihyun’s more interested in the way the rain pattered against the glass walls of the café, as if every drop were mocking him for having ever fallen in love with his best friend. It makes him look even more pathetic, because it's raining on his birthday and while Hoseok's smile could've healed anything, Kihyun isn't sure it can fix heartbreak.

Hoseok stops talking to him when his phone vibrates with a text message, and Kihyun assumes that it’s _that cute guy from their chemistry class_ , because he seems to like hurting himself.

“It must have been the wind,” Kihyun replied, quietly forcing a smile. Hoseok looked up in slight confusion and Kihyun pretends he doesn’t feel a pang of excruciating pain rippling through his chest.

_Because sometimes, saying nothing at all is how you tell someone you love them._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised many people to hurt Kihyun, after _Novocaine_ happened, but this isn't the _hurt Kihyun_ fic, this is just a short drabble that I ended up writing.


End file.
